Living In A Dream World
by Lioness Alanna
Summary: A set of twins get letters to a sorcery school in America. Sort-of prologue to another story. PG-13 for language/violence in upcoming chapters. PLEASE R/R!!!!


Living in a Dream World  
Prologue  
A/N: I'm going to have a *LOT* of stories related to 'Last...But Not Least' and 'Kaitlyn Vidal'. This is about Kaitlyn's and Lianne's first four years of school. Then you can move on to 'Kaitlyn Vidal'. DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT read that story before this one. Unless you already have, then you can still read both stories :D! ^_^; Enjoy. oh...and if you dun know, POV means Point Of View. Like, POV writing? ^_^ thought so.  
Disclaimer:"I own basically everything about Lerenear and the people....but J.K.R. owns the supply list and the whole idea from what I made this story. No further questions." ::Scuttles off to write.::  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaitlyn's POV  
"Mom! There's an owl outside the window! It has three letters!" Kaitlyn Jade Rose Vidal shouted up to her mother, Kalasin Selene Bree Vidal (Formerly Kalasin Selene Bree Dartner). Her short, curly hair, the colour of both the sunlight and the moonlight combined, brought out the extrodinary colour of her eyes. They were a golden-honey colour, a Vidal family trademark for centuries. It was two days before July 28th, her birthday. Her ELEVENTH birthday.   
"Let them in, Kait!"Her mother shouted from the office.  
"You need to light the outside light first!"   
"Oh, alright. LUMOS!" The lights outside sprang into life.  
She opened the door and let the brown owl in. Then she untied the letters, giving the owl some Knuts and sending him back off. She looked at the letters, and in neat, dark blue writing, hers said:   
  
Ms. Kaitlyn J.R. Vidal  
2111 Robertson Drive  
The Bedroom in the Corner  
Kingsport, Tennessee  
  
Another letter, similar, but to her sister, Lianne, read:  
  
Ms. Lianne K.S. Vidal  
2111 Robertson Drive  
The Attic Bedroom  
Kingsport, Tennessee  
  
Even more strange, one to even their mother!  
  
Mrs. Kalasin S.B. Vidal  
2111 Robertson Drive  
The Master Bedroom  
Kingsport, Tennessee  
  
She ran and slid her mother's letter under the office door, and then proceeded to run to the bottom of the attic stairs. "KELLIE! YOU'VE GOT A LETTER!"  
Her twin, Lianne Kellie Samantha Vidal, looked out the door. Her long, curly auburn hair fell in thin tendrils around her face out of her ponytail, hiding parts of her sapphire blue eyes. She glared at the stairs, then at her casted leg. "Please, Jade, come upstairs. These stairs are hard on me, with this bloody cast."  
So she went upstairs. "Let's open our letters together!"  
"Alright."  
She slid a finger under the seal, which showed a coat of arms with a large letter L on it, with a lioness rampant, a howling wolf, a stealthy fox, and a bored chameleon. She pulled the papers out of the envelope and opened the letter. It read:  
  
Lerenear School of Sorcerors and Sorceresses  
~`*^_^*`'~  
Dear Ms. Vidal,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Lerenear School of Sorcerors and Sorceresses. Enclosed you have a supply list of all you need. The term starts August 8th. We await your reply by owl no later than July 28th.  
  
Sincerely,  
Serena L. Dartmouth  
Deputy Headmistress of Lerenear  
  
She gasped and swore. "Ah, megami-sama!"( A/N: Oh, my goddess! She speaks in Japanese...sometimes...and....the whole Vidal family is Wicca.) She unfolded the supply list.  
  
FIRST YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (Dark Green)  
2. One plain pointed hat (Dark Green) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (ONLY Dragon Hide)  
4. One winter cloak (Black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all students' clothing should have name tags.  
  
COURSE BOOKS:  
-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One) By Miranda Goshawk  
-A History of Magic By Bathilda Bagshot  
-Magical Theory By Aldabert Waffling  
-A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
-One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
-Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
-Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
-The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
Her eyes widened. She read on.  
OTHER EQUIPMENT:  
-One wand  
-One cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2)  
-One set glass or crystal phials  
-One telescope  
-One set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
FIRST YEARS MAY NOT BRING THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS ON THE CASTLE GROUNDS  
  
She looked at her sister, stood, about to leave, and fell into a dead faint.  
  
A/N: Bwahaha, I'm *SO* evil. Cliffhanger-ish. Heeheehee, the next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it ^_^;. DON'T FLAME, IT WON'T WORK. ^_^; Heehee. ~*Britti*~ 


End file.
